


Forest Trek

by Misspixieice



Category: FFXV - Fandom, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, but it wanted to be fluff, it was gonna be smut, nyx bless him, outdoors, prompto is adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 17:08:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14938410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misspixieice/pseuds/Misspixieice
Summary: Prompto is out on his own for the day and comes across a small lake, hearing some splashing he goes to see what kind of creature he can snap a photo of.





	Forest Trek

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5!!! I’m super proud of myself for keeping up with this!! The stories may be short but I am loving writing these! It’s guving me the juice I need to dive back in to my other fics! 
> 
> I used all three prompts for today.  
> Trees/helping hands/ “I don’t think that was supposed to happen”

Truly, he loved the outdoors, wide open spaces, animals doing their thing, it was great. Nature always gave him inspiration for his photography, everyday there was something new to capture, something new to see he hadn’t before.   Taking a deep breath, Prompto sucked in the clean scent of newly budding trees; it set his blood singing and a smile lighting his freckled face. His trusty camera at his side he took off down the path ahead, while he loved being with his friends, his brothers, being on his own was almost a relief; he was free to wander as he pleased. Stopping for a few photos here and there he came past a lake, the sun gli nting off of it, he made his way over to grab some picture when he heard splashing.  Slowly he made his way around the rocks, thinking he’d catch whatever wild creature was splashing about the watering hole. He readied his camera, he was just inching around the rocks when he jumped back and tried to conceal his gasp of surprise. It was no wild creature, it was a crownsguard member, it was Nyx Ulric. Prompto blushed form the tips of his toes up to his hair line. 

“Who’s there? I heard you! Come out!” Nyx called out. 

“H-hey there……”  P rompto stuttered. 

“Blondie! What are you doing out here all by your lonesome?” 

“I was… uh . .. taking pictures?” Promoto says it like a question. 

“Were you now?” Nyx quirked a brow at P rompto, all this time he had been moving closer in the shallow water of the lake. He reached  P rompto and crossed his arms against the little dock that was there. 

“Y-yeah!” Prompto didn’t know why Nyx made him so nervous. Maybe because he was so bad ass… or because he was so good looking; Prompto blushed harder at the thought, when he felt water splash his face. He shook his he ad and looked at N yx who was laughing lightly. 

“Just trying to give you a helping hand looked like you were burning up.” 

“ Oh yeah?!” Prompto set his camera in his case and put it aside so it wouldn’t get wet, he toed his boots off and tossed them next to his camera, stepping up to the edge of the little dock  he kicked a wave in to N yx’s face. Surprised Nyx let out a sputtering laugh and hauled up another wave at P ro mp to, he barely dodged it in time not to get soaked.  He laughed at his  skillful dodge but notice that N yx was gone. He walked to the end of the docs to see if he could fine the sneaky guard. He couldn’t see him in the murky water and so was unprepared when he felt Nyx grab his wrist and yank him in to the water next to him. Prompto yelped as he hit the water; he resurfaced and spit out a mouth full of water. 

“Thanks dud e, I’m soaked and don’t have a change of clothes.” Prompto grumped. 

“you can borrow mine while yours dries” N yx offered there was a secret little smirk on his face. “Why don’t you at least throw your top on the dock?” 

“I…uh….um…” P rompto once again blushed and looked away. 

“It’s nothing I haven’t seen before Blondie.” 

Silently he peeled his shirt off and tossed it up on the dock, he threw his belt up there too once he got that off. He was very shy in front of him, but the blush turned over tenfold when he heard nyx whistle at him. Nyx was nearly god status in his eyes and this was going to send him to an early grave. 

“Who knew you had that body hiding under all those layers.” 

“I…I’m nothing to look at Nyx….” Prompto mumbled under his breath, he felt the water move as  N yx swam up to him. He got very, very close to Prompto and he held his breath. 

“You’ve worked your ass of for this, you should be proud to show it off.” 

“Not with the stretch marks” P ropmto is talking to the water now, he doesn’t even know if  N yx heard him. Nyx is  right tin front of him now, their chests nearly touching. Nyx puts his fingers under Prompto’s chin and lifts his face until he’s looking him in the eye. 

“Battle scars, we all have them sunshine.” He whispers to him. 

Prompto sucking in a small gasp and without thinking reached out and kissed Nyx; he wrapped his arou nd s around his strong shoulders and pulled him as close as he could get. Nyx gas a surprised grunt but  didn’t pull away, he grabbed hold of Promptos  hips and held him close. Slowly he pulled back and away from N yx. 

“ I… don’t…think… uh… that was supposed to happen.” Prompto whispered. 

“What a shame, I was hoping it would happen again.” Nyx smiled at  him and leaned in, waiting for P rompto. He took the opportunity and kissed him again.


End file.
